cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Ricardo Montalban
Ricardo Montalban (1920 - 2009) Film Deaths *''Battleground'' (1949) [Private Johnny Roderigues]: Shot in combat with German soldiers; his squadmates carry him to shelter, and he dies (off-screen) shortly before they can return for him. *''Across the Wide Missouri'' (1951) [Ironshirt]: Shot in the chest with an arrow by Clark Gable during a battle with the trappers. *''The Money Trap'' (1965) [Pete Delanos]: Shot in the back by Tom Reese while Ricardo and Glenn Ford are robbing Joseph Cotten's office; he dies shortly after Glenn brings in Joseph to treat his wounds. *''Madame X'' (1966) [Phil Benton]: Accidentally killed in a fall down a staircase. *''Blue'' (1968) [Ortega]: Shot to death in a battle with the settlers. *''Conquest of the Planet of the Apes'' (1972) [Armando]: Commits suicide by jumping out of a window (of a high building), while government authorities are interrogating him about Roddy McDowall. *''Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan (1982)'' [Khan Noonien Singh]: Dies either from severe injuries he sustains when Enterprise cripples his ship, or is killed in an explosion after he activates the Genesis Device (aboard Reliant) in an attempt to destroy Enterprise ''and kill William Shatner. (However, the 2013 film 'Star Trek Into Darkness' undoes all of the future events involving Khan (played in the film by Benedict Cumberbatch)) *The Naked Gun: From the Files of Police Squad!'' (1988) [Vincent Ludwig]: Falls off the balcony of the baseball stadium after being shot with a tranquilizer dart by Leslie Nielsen; his body is then run over by a bus, followed by a steamroller, and finally a marching band. (Played for comic effect, obviously.) TV Deaths *''The Man From U.N.C.L.E. The King Of Diamonds Affair ''(1966) [Rafael Delgado]: Shot in the chest with an umbrella gun by the dying Larry D Mann . He dies talking to Nancy Kovack .'' (Thanks to Brian) '' *''Mission: Impossible: Snowball in Hell (1967)'' [Gerard Sefra]: Killed in an explosion in a tunnel when a minitank, containing cesium explodes, due to the cesium exposed to heat temperature. *''The High Chaparral: Tiger By The Tail (1968)'' [El Tigre]: Accidentally shot dead by his brother Daniel Ades who comes through a window at the ranch and shoots blindly during the attack by the Comancheros when they try to free him (Thanks to Brian) *''The Mark of Zorro'' (1974 TV) [Captain Esteban]: Stabbed in the chest by Frank Langella at the end of a swordfight (right after Frank surprises Ricardo that he's actually 'Zorro'). *''American Dad!: Moon Over Isla Island''American Dad! (2005 series)(2009) [General Juanito Pequeno]: Chokes to death on a corn dog after tripping and falling down an escalator. Notable Connections *Mr. Georgiana Young (widowed) *Brother of Carlos Montalbán Gallery Ricardomontalban.jpg|Ricardo Montalban in Across the Wide Missouri Ludwig's death.png|Ricardo Montalban's death in The Naked Gun: From the Files of Police Squad! Khan's death 2.png|The explosion of the Reliant in Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan Montalban, Ricardo Montalban, Ricardo Montalban, Ricardo Montalban, Ricardo Montalban, Ricardo Category:Roman Catholic Category:Deaths in the Star Trek universe Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Death scenes by jumping Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Conservatives Category:Widowed actors and actresses Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:Golden Boot Award Winners Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Heart failure victims Category:Star Trek cast members Category:People who died in a Planet of the Apes film Category:People who died in Mission Impossible Film or TV series Category:Deaths in the Mission: Impossible universe Category:Mission: Impossible Cast Members Category:Family Guy cast members Category:World War Two veteran Category:Kim Possible cast members Category:Spy Kids Cast Members Category:Voice Actors Category:Indecision death scenes Category:American Dad! Cast Members Category:Returned character death scenes Category:Undone with Time Travel